


give me shapes and letters

by jojo_saltzman



Series: Chaubrey Week 2020 [6]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Chaubrey - Freeform, Chaubrey Week, Chaubrey Week 2020, F/F, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojo_saltzman/pseuds/jojo_saltzman
Summary: Written for day seven of Chaubrey Week. Prompt: Songfic.
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Aubrey Posen, Chloe Beale/Aubrey Posen
Series: Chaubrey Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911109
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	give me shapes and letters

**Author's Note:**

> So I guess this is it. 
> 
> Even though, I messed up the order once and I didn't write one prompt because I just couldn't... I had so much fun. Thank you for everybody who have read my one-shots and liked or commented. I really appreciated it. 
> 
> Based on: Tattoos Together by Lauv

The cold hard surface causes a sharp gasp to tumble out from red-painted lips as overheated skin collides with the wall. Heart pounding in synch with the rhythm of the chart-topping song somebody requested as the light throb behind closed eyelids. Familiar hands roam over her body, exploring without the need to; they already know every dip, scar, dimple that’s marinated into her skin, having touched every surface in dimly lit bedrooms with whispered promises.

Thin layer of sweat covers their bodies from the hours spent dancing under the harsh lights, losing themselves in each other.

They are in their own little world. Miles away from everybody in the club.

Flaming red locks brushing against tanned skin as soft lips touch her neck, painting it purple with each purposeful nip. Long fingers dig into the toned body flash against hers, nails scratching up and down causing a shiver to ripple through Chloe’s body. Tilting her head higher to give the redhead more access, Aubrey hums out a quiet, content moan.

They aren’t together. Not really.

They have been dancing around their feelings for months, using soft touches and broken gasps as secret language that only two of them spoke but never giving them away in the daylight. Chloe didn’t need labels to prove Aubrey’s feelings for her as long as the blonde girl find her way into her arms at the end of the day. 

Aubrey always considered herself a calculated person. Not in the negative way (although she tended to steer off the clear path occasionally) but she needed time to carefully untangle her emotions that knotted itself tightly inside her chest and make sense of them. She had a hard time communicating her feelings out loud even though she felt them immeasurably. Maybe that’s why she stayed clear of relationships.

Relationships were messy. And after a practically bad breakup in her senior year of high school, Aubrey vowed to never fell for somebody again.

There were no words to explain how she felt about Chloe. The redhead bounced into her life and into her heart like it was an open door, seeing Aubrey’s imperfection when all Aubrey wanted to be was _perfect_. Seeing past her controlling behavior and continuously being there for her time after time when all she did was try to push her away, Chloe stayed.

And Aubrey found herself breaking her own rule.

She felt free whenever she was with Chloe, relishing in her unconditional love that the redhead gave out unguarded and started smiling wider and laughing longer. Their hands fitting together seamlessly, thumbs brushing over soft knuckles as Chloe would kiss her goodnight and say good morning. Packing lunch for the other person to eat, washing clothes when the other didn’t have time, covering them in blankets when the other fell asleep on the couch after a long day, they said ‘I love you’ in a hundred different ways.

Aubrey just couldn’t bring herself to say the words out loud.

And quite frankly Aubrey was tired of it. She wanted to be somebody Chloe was proud to call hers.

So now tucked into a corner at a random club in Portland, Oregon, visiting Chloe’s parents for the weekend, Aubrey finally let go.

Chloe’s hips still move relentlessly to the beat as Aubrey cups her cheeks and pulls her head out from the crook of her neck and kisses her without restrains. Chloe’s lips taste like overpriced vodka shots and red M&Ms they had earlier and Aubrey drags her closer by her waist, licking deep into her mouth. She swallows the desperate moan that Chloe lets out as def fingers wave through blonde locks and grip the back of her neck to keep her in place.

Aubrey is aware that they have an audience. How can they not? As soon as Chloe walked through the doors in black, leather skirt and a red blouse buttoned way too low, Aubrey watched several heads turn in her direction. Hungry eyes watching her move on the dancefloor, waiting for their opportunity to try to charm her but Chloe only had eyes for her. The redhead stayed by her side, always in contact as they grinded on each other.

Aubrey couldn’t really blame them for wanting Chloe – the girl was drop dead gorgeous – but the thought of Chloe being with somebody else other than Aubrey causes the blonde to tighten her grip on Chloe’s waist possessively. The redhead response to the touch with another low moan and rips her mouth away when the need for oxygen becomes too great and molds her body even closer until Aubrey doesn’t know where she ends and Chloe begins.

“You drive me crazy.”

The feeling is mutual as Aubrey feels swollen lips brush her ear, singing the lyrics of the current song busting through the speakers. Bright red cheery earrings dangle in front of her eyes, barely hidden by locks of fiery hair and Aubrey smiles at the sight of them. Aubrey found them at a local market a month ago and the jewelry instantly reminded her of Chloe. The youthful playfulness but sophistication perfectly described the redhead and Aubrey thought it would go effortlessly with her summer polka dot dress.

Aubrey’s fingers move up to toy with the earrings with fondness, feeling Chloe press a smile into her neck.

“Take me home.”

The words leave her breathless but Chloe doesn’t give her much time to regain her footing before she tugs on her hand and pulls them away from the wall toward the exit. They bump their way through the crowd but Aubrey can’t feel anything but Chloe’s hand in hers. The crispy night air feels amazing on her skin as they stumble out of the club, unsteady on their feet after spending the night drinking wine and vodka shots. Chloe’s giggle makes her heart soar and she dip her head down to capture her lips because she can’t go on another minute without tasting her.

The street light follows them around corner to corner, high-heels clicking loudly on the concrete as they lose themselves in each other. Chloe’s hand is held securely in hers, shoulders brushing against each other and Aubrey doesn’t remember who says it but the words are clear. 

“Let’s get tattoos together.”

* * *

Aubrey clings to the last fidget of unconsciousness the next morning but her pounding headache makes it hard to concentrate on anything else. Gentle fingertips skim over her skin, moving up and down on her naked back, mapping out a journey that they repeat over and over again. They’re staying in Chloe’s childhood bedroom, the pastel pink and yellow colors merging together in perfect description of a teenage girl, photos of her youth lining the walls. Aubrey buries her face into the pillow with a sigh, smacking her dry lips together to measure her hangover.

“Hmm, good morning, baby.” Chloe mumbles groggily with a smile, placing a small kiss on her shoulder blade as she settles more on top of the blonde. Aubrey embraces the way her body hums at the term of endearment leaving Chloe’s lips and tenses her body while breaths in through her nose, her fingers digging into the pillow.

Aubrey feels more than sees Chloe smirk at her reaction as her hands continue to explore her body but when her finger brush against her ribs, Aubrey flinches away with a pained yelp.

“Bree, what?”

Hungover suddenly forgotten and ignored, Aubrey pushes herself up on her arms and turns on her back to twist her head down to her side under her breast. Chloe grips her upper arm and looks down at the small piece of saran wrap covering her skin. Aubrey closes her eyes tightly and wishes with everything she has that this is not what she thinks it is.

“Chloe, do you remember what happened last night?”

“I – don’t remember.” Chloe answers slowly, fingers reaching out to peel the cover off and gasp when a small tattoo of a cherry glows on Aubrey’s pale skin. “Um, Bree? Why is there a tattoo on your ribs?”

It only takes them two minutes to locate Chloe’s matching tattoo of the same cherry, proudly showing low on her hip bone.

Aubrey vows to never touch another drink in her life but it becomes difficult to stay mad when a genuine laugh bubbles out of Chloe and sends her crushing into the mattress. Aubrey fights with everything she has to not let her lips curl up into a smile but it’s a losing battle. With an amused eyeroll, Aubrey lays down beside Chloe – careful of her new tattoo – and kisses the redhead’s temple.

Fuck it. Whatever.


End file.
